1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to coverings and more specifically it relates to a portable canopy attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous coverings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be rooflike structures which extend over people and objects, so as to protect and conceal the people and objects. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.